Tempting
by remuslives
Summary: Fred and George convince Hermione to spend a little 'after hours' time with them. Birthday fic for SBlackisi.


**A/N: For Sblackisi, Happy Birthday!**

Fred slapped George on the back as they entered the small pub. It had been a while since they had been there. Most of their time nowadays was spent working, either in their lab or shop.

"Hey boys," the woman behind the bar called to them. "Get 'cha something?"

"Two firewhiskys," George answered, taking in her low-cut tight shirt, before moving on to her face. "Hermione?"

"George. Fred." She dropped two shot glasses on the table, filling them to the absolute brim.

"Can I ask what on Earth you're doing here?" Fred asked, pulling up a stool, joined by his twin.

"Working obviously," she replied evasively. Filling up three large cups, she floated them down to a group of waiting men.

"Uh-huh. Why?": George slammed the shot back simultaneously with Fred.

She sighed, defeated. "Lost a bet." The twins grinned largely. "Kingsley's brother owns this place."

"Hey sweet thing! How about another round?"

She summoned half a dozen more shot glasses and began filling them.

"I know this is going to sound a bit hypocritical," George started.

"But wouldn't it have been just as easy to use your hands?"

"I'm not bending over in front of this crowd!"

Not for the first time, the brothers used the advantage their height gave them to examine Hermione's shirt from a little better angle.

"Enjoying yourselves?" She leaned over the bar just a bit.

"Yes," they chorused. With a shake of the head, she moved over to a girl half dangling on the bar.

"Hmm…how late do you think Granger works?" Fred asked quietly.

"Knowing Kingsley, until closing." They both tilted their heads watching as she turned and bent over slightly to retrieve a bottle of alcohol. "When did Granger get a tattoo?"

"No idea. What is it?" They both squinted at her lower back, where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"We'll have to get a closer look."

"Soon."

"Tonight."

"Love, we want a couple gillywaters," George informed her when she got closer.

"So how late are they keeping you?"

"Another two hours." Hermione's shoulders slumped. "That's the last time I make a bet with Kingsley."

"What was it about anyway?"

She blushed scarlet, "Nothing important. She quickly moved to the other end of the bar, filling orders along the way.

Knowing a brush off when they received one, they settled in for a long stay.

Finally, house later, Hermione slid their last gillywaters in front of them. "That's it!" She called loudly, "Bar's closed!" She tossed a dirty rag on the counter and plopped down on a stool beside Fred.

"Ah, love, you look tired," Fred commented.

"I am."

"Let us take you home," George said, squeezing her shoulders.

"We'll take good care of you." Fred patted her thigh.

She sighed, "Tempting, but no."

"Why not?" They demanded at the same time.

"I'm much too tired for the sort of care taking you two have in mind."

"Who?"

"Us?" They feigned innocence.

Chuckling, she allowed herself to relax against George's chest, where he stood behind her.

"We'll keep it nice and relaxing."

"We promise."

She bit her lip, considering. Fred slid his hands up her thighs in encouragement, leaning in close. George cupped her cheek with one hand, sliding his other down her arm slowly. "Convincing," she conceded. She allowed them to lead her out of the pub.

"Your flat or ours?"

"Mine."

George controlled the Apparation, taking them directly to Hermione's front door. She opened the door with a flourish of her wand.

George grabbed both of her hands, tugging her inside and over to her bedroom. Fred followed close behind, hands on her waist, pausing only a second to turn on some music.

Hermione, tired from the long night on her feet, let them support her from her position between them. Slowly, they started swaying gently from side to side with the beat of the music.

She sighed as two sets of hands soothed her, before carefully slipping her shirt over her head. Their hands caressed her bare flesh, working her into a fever. She closed her eyes, enjoying the lips that tasted her skin. They took it in turns to remove their own clothing so she was never left without the touching.

Finally, one of them decided to remove her jeans and her knickers along with them. She gasped as Fred dropped to his knees, causing waves of pleasure to ripple up and down her spine. George stood behind her, bracing her as she arched backwards, his hand softly teasing her breasts.

In one swift movement, they hoisted her up and over to the bed. Eyes opening in surprise, she looked down to find herself straddling Fred. Unable to contain her desire, she rolled her hips. The man beneath her moaned. George, still behind her, guided her hips.

Slowly, head falling back, George urged her to keep moving. Fred pulled her forward. The new position allowed George room. Hermione overwhelmed with sensation, began to pant. When her muscles clamped down on them, both Fred and George found their own release at nearly the same moment.

Exhausted, they rolled Hermione to her side, a twin cuddling on either side. She sighed, warm and content. As her eyes fluttered shut, she heard them discussing her.

"Wish we would've known she was up for that sooner," Fred whispered.

"Body of a goddess," George yawned.

"We taking tomorrow off?"

"Absolutely."

She had nearly fallen asleep but their voices called her back.

"A wand and crossbones?"

"Who would've thought?"

**The End. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
